


Love At First Bite

by BOOCHANGBINZ



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Choking, Double Penetration, M/M, Pain Kink, Porn with Feelings, Slight Violence, Unprotected Sex, Vampire AU, Voyeurism, chanlix are kinda soft though, felix is a vampire and he gets really horny after feeding, literally just me self-projecting my monster fucker kink, porn with no plot, rope binding, they’re all switches, they’re all whipped for felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOCHANGBINZ/pseuds/BOOCHANGBINZ
Summary: skz are monster-fuckers and felix is a newborn vampire who happens to get really horny after he feeds.(lowercase intentional)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, OT7/Lee Felix, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267





	Love At First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know how many chapters this is gonna have but for now, indulge in some hyunlix vampire porn :)  
> the monster fucker in me really came out this time...happy early halloween i guess!

when chan felt a soft tugging on the back of his sweatshirt, he already knew exactly who it was. 

he turned away from his food to meet felix’s dark eyes, punctured by his needy gaze. he smiled, grazing a finger over the young boy’s chin adoringly. 

“what is it, love?”, he asked gently. felix pouted and stared at the silver cross draped over chan’s chest, preventing him from getting too close. 

“hungry”, he murmured, a bit embarrassed. if he hadn’t been so depraved of blood, there would probably be a flush of red in his cheeks and ears. instead, he was unnaturally and unearthly pale. 

“who went last?”, chan asked casually, scraping the eggs he’d been scrambling onto a plate. felix watched him intently, with those large, black eyes. he reminded him of minho’s cats when they wanted leftover scraps, staring hungrily until they got what they wanted. 

“jisung”, felix replied. his pretty lips settled into a frown. “he’s always so annoying about it. he knows it doesn’t hurt, but he still screams every time.”

“tell me about it”, chan said with a roll of his eyes. “scared the shit out of me that one time. i thought you killed him.”

felix shook his head. “i wouldn’t.”

“i know you wouldn’t”, chan reassured the other, caressing his face and watching the way felix sniffed in deeply, eyes filled with want. he couldn’t bite chan, though, not when he was wearing his cross. 

it’s not like they didn’t trust him; they trusted felix with their lives every single time they let him feed on them. but it was just better to be safe than sorry. plus, felix was the one who’d suggested they wear the necklaces. he was aware that he was a newborn, that things could easily go wrong, and he cared too much about them all to accidentally hurt them and still live with himself. 

“it’s hyunjin’s turn, right? let’s go find him, sweetheart.” chan gently took the vampire’s hand, guiding him along to one of their shared rooms. inside, hyunjin was asleep, one hand slung over his head and his legs all twisted up with the blankets. he was shirtless, wearing nothing but gray sweatpants, and the silver cross necklace looked pretty shining on his bare skin. 

“hyunjin~”, chan called out, moving to his bed and shaking him gently. the younger mumbled incoherently and opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at the two in confusion. 

“hngg”, he whined, rubbing his eyes. his long, dark hair was a mess, splayed out on the pillow like a halo. “what you need?”

“felix is hungry”, chan replied. “and it’s your turn.”

at that, hyunjin fully woke up. he sat up, staring at felix eagerly. “it is? finally! it feels like it’s been forever.”

felix was bouncing on the balls of his feet. his eyes were hungrily trained on hyunjin’s neck, long and slender, the blood rushing beneath his skin. chan could tell that he was desperate, so he left them to their business. as much as he would

enjoy being in the room, it was better one on one. 

hyunjin gestured felix forward and the vampire was quick to climb on the bed, straddling the other to get a better angle. hyunjin giggled, still drowsy from his nap. his fingers teased at his necklace, watching the way felix’s eyes dilated to a slit and back to full, round darkness, until finally he pulled it over his head and threw it onto his desk, giving felix full access. 

“ah!” he wasn’t prepared when felix sunk his teeth in suddenly, but was quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure. he tangled his fingers in felix’s lilac hair, eyes rolling shut while felix sucked at his neck. none of them were quite sure why it felt so good when felix bit them, why the feeling when straight to their dicks, but they definitely weren’t complaining. seungmin had a theory that felix’s bite released relaxant toxins into their systems, but there was no way to prove it. 

“mmm, felix”, hyunjin murmured, carding his fingers through the vampire’s hair. “careful, baby.”

when he started to feel light-headed, he tapped on the back of felix’s neck, three times, their silent safe word, and felix unlatched himself. he pulled back, fangs glinting with red, and wiped a dribble of blood from the side of his lips. his cheeks were flushed from the new blood, and his eyes had changed color from dark black to a light red. he always looked so beautiful after a meal, almost deadly, and it turned hyunjin on, especially because he knew what always came next. 

because getting his blood sucked turned him on. and a meal always, always made felix horny. 

“ahh”, hyunjin breathed out when felix sat back and his ass brushed against his boner. felix laughed, high and ringing, like bells. 

“you always get so hard just from me sucking your blood”, he murmured, moving forward again to lick the blood that had leaked out of hyunjin’s new wound. he reached to the desk, pulling out a bandage at the same time he pulled out the lube. 

with a fresh bandage on his neck, hyunjin was ready. he thrusted up, trying to find friction for his boner, and whining when he couldn’t find anything. felix unstradled him, moving down to sit between his legs. he kissed along hyunjin’s stomach, lips careful on his unmarked skin. he grazed his lips over his clothed cock, and hyunjin had to stop himself from bucking up. felix wasn’t allowed to suck their cocks; the one time he’d tried, with chan, it had gone very wrong. but that didn’t stop him from teasing, blurring the lines every so often. hyunjin watched as he pulled the string of his pants undone and thumbed at his waistband. 

“hm, no underwear?”, felix asked after he’d shoved his hand under the fabric and wrapped his fingers around hyunjin’s cock. he was answered with a loud whine and a thrust into his hand. he growled, instantly removing his hand and moving up to look hyunjin in the eyes. 

his hand hovered above his neck, but he changed his mind when he remembered the fresh wound. instead, he grabbed hyunjin’s chin and forced him to look at him, eyes burning into his skull. he looked dangerous, vicious, but hyunjin knew he’d always be careful with him. 

“behave yourself”, felix whispered. the words went straight to hyunjin’s cock. he was breathing heavily, needy and lustful. 

“please”, he begged. tears formed in his eyes. he clutched at his bed sheets, trying to keep himself from grabbing his cock and jerking himself off. “please, fuck me.”

felix reached a hand up to his face, brushing gently over his cheek. “you look so beautiful when you cry”, he cooed. he moved down to hyunjin’s lips, tracing over the swollen pink. when he pushed his fingers inside, hyunjin let him. he put on a show, the kind he knew felix liked, gagging and crying around his fingers and letting saliva dribble out of his mouth. 

“good boy”, felix praised when he finally pulled his fingers out. he grinned down at the other, fangs sticking out against his other teeth. “i guess i’ll fuck you, since you were so good for me.”

hyunjin couldn't form a coherent sentence, so he made a pleased sound that was half a moan and a half an exhale. he watched as felix pulled his sweats off and threw them to the ground, his leaking cock flopping against his stomach when he did. then, felix grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his small but muscular body, lean muscles defined on his stomach and arms. there was an obvious scar on his chest, where his heart was, from when he’d been turned. two piercing and angry bite marks, faded to a silvery white. felix had been so self-conscious about them at first, but chan had slowly and surely changed his mind. 

then, off came felix’s pants and underwear and he was just as naked as hyunjin. when they were both laid bare like this, it almost felt like they were equals. until hyunjin saw the fangs, or the red tint of his eyes, and he was reminded of how otherworldly felix was. it only made him more desperate for felix’s touch. 

maybe he was a crazy monster-fucker, but so were all of his friends so did it really matter?

felix grabbed the lube and spread hyunjin’s legs wide. he was expecting the cold feel of lube on his ass, the intruding feeling of felix’s tiny fingers, but was pleasantly surprised when felix dipped his head down and instead he felt a warm tongue. 

“ah, fuck!”, he moaned, clenching the sheets tightly. felix’s tongue rimmed his hole, warm saliva dripping inside him, and then he stuck his tongue inside. “ahhhh”, hyunjin gasped, arching his back at the amazing feeling. 

the first time felix had offered to eat him out, it had been awkward and weird. but after several more, much more successful, attempts, they had both grown to like it. hyunjin didn’t know if felix had ever been eaten out before; they didn’t often talk about what he did with the other members of their friend group, all he knew was that he often heard moans from other rooms during feeding time. 

felix pulled away and hyunjin was left with sudden emptiness. he allowed the muscles in his ass to relax, if only for a short time, while felix poured lube into his hands. “you always taste so good, hyunnie”, felix mumbled. he was avoiding hyunjin’s gaze, but he could tell his words were genuine by the flush of red in his chest. “every part of you.”

“i drink a lot of cranberry juice”, hyunjin offered, jokingly, and pushed a strand of hair out of his sweaty face. 

if felix found his comment funny, he didn’t say anything. he simply spread hyunjin’s legs and pushed a lube-coated finger inside. his fingers weren’t very long, so it usually didn’t feel good until he put his dick in. he could never his the spot with just his fingers, not the same way hyunjin could when he fingered himself, or the times when he fucked around with their other friends. 

after two more fingers, hyunjin was starting to become desperate. “lix~”, he whined. “please, more. p-put it in, m’ready.”

felix understood just slurred words and pulled his fingers out, leaving hyunjin empty while he slathered lube over his dick. felix groaned at the friction, deep and guttural, and the sound went straight to hyunjin’s dick. felix had the most beautiful moans. 

“alright”, felix murmured and lined himself up. he slowly pushed inside and hyunjin moaned at the feeling of being filled up. his chest was heaving with his heavy breaths and his dick twitched against his stomach. “feel good?”, felix asked, cocky. 

hyunjin nodded quickly. “so good, lix. please fuck me.”

felix knew exactly how hyunjin liked it. fast and hard, he wanted to shake the bed. and he would moan and cry and scream, because he wanted everyone to know just how good he was getting it. he would ask felix to mark him up and then walk around shirtless, showing off his new bruises, wearing them like a gold star. he would be clingy the whole rest of the day, until someone else took him away and fucked him. because hyunjin was always needy, always asking for more, always dramatic. and as much as it could be annoying at times, it was reassuring to have a show. 

felix pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, unable to resist his grin when hyunjin let out a whine loud enough to be heard throughout the entire apartment. only chan was home right now, but he was sure to hear it. for some reason, it felt good to know that chan was listening. 

felix thrusted at a rapid speed, gripping hyunjin’s hips while he did, hard enough to leave bruises. he was brutal with hyunjin’s body but the other loved it. he moaned and gripped at the sheets, tears falling down his cheeks prettily. he looked ruined, but felix knew if he dared to slow down he would only be told to speed back up. 

“felix—ah!—can i—can i touch?”, hyunjin asked through heavy breaths and moans. his hand hovered next to his abandoned and leaking cock, begging for friction. felix took a second to just stare at his hand, fingers so long and pretty, before nodding. 

“go ahead.”

he loved watching hyunjin jerk himself off. eyes screwed closed, eyelashes fluttering against his tear-stained cheeks, and bottom lip pulled between his teeth, he looked absolutely angelic. even if his face was puffy from sleep and his hair was a mess, hyunjin never failed to look effortlessly ethereal. 

“i’m—ah, i’m close”, hyunjin moaned. felix thrusted in and hit the spot and hyunjin caved in on himself with a loud moan. his legs were shaking with effort, and felix could tell just how close he was. 

“cum for me, baby”, he murmured. he felt pretty close himself, ready to release his cum inside hyunjin’s pretty little hole. 

hyunjin’s motions became erratic and desperate, lacking his previous control, and then his back was arching and he was coming all over his stomach and staining his pretty skin with white. his moan echoed through the room. 

“ah, fuck.” felix leaned over the human, gripping his hips tighter. his voice became deeper as he got closer, almost a growl, and it made hyunjin shudder and a bit more cum leak from his cock. “fuck, i’m close. i’m gonna cum inside you and get your hole all messy.”

“lix, please”, hyunjin let out as a high whine. he was so overstimulated and overwhelmed with pleasure. he gripped at his own hair, more tears pooling in his eyes with how good he felt. 

felix sped up, thrusts desperate and deep, before burying himself all the way inside hyunjin and orgasming. hyunjin loved the feeling of being filled up, he loved the way felix’s cum dripped out of his hole after he pulled out. 

“fuck”, felix groaned as he crawled up, grabbing hyunjin’s face between his hands, and kissing him deeply. hyunjin savored the feeling, until felix pulled away and it was all over. at least until a couple weeks later, when felix would need to feed again. 

with a long sigh, hyunjin pulled the cross back over his neck. 


End file.
